The Boy Next Door
by i-write-anime-ff
Summary: Rivaille x Eren AU! Romance/Drama/Humor/Angst. Eren is the boy nest door to new neighbour Rivaille, and he wants him. Bad. But complications with Rivaille's delinquent past and involvement with the yakuza could throw their relationship into jeopardy. Written in response to a prompt from tumblr user xryuchan 27. You can also find the fic on my tumblr blog by the same name.
1. Chapter 1

The Boy Next Door

_My life couldn't get any better, _thought Eren Jaeger, bug eyed as he stared out the front window. _As of this moment, my life is absolutely perfect._

He stood in stunned silence as he watched the man who could only be his new neighbour unloading boxes from the back of a removal van. If Eren was being honest with himself, the man was kind of short, but he had the blackest hair Eren had ever seen, and _fuck _if his grey eyes didn't smoulder whenever he raised a hand to his eyes to block out the sun.

Eren could already feel a cold sweat dripping down his face, and he felt a warmth course through his body that he was damn sure wasn't due to the extreme temperature. Just _looking _at the damn guy had him all stirred up, like a freaking school girl!

_Get a grip, Jaeger! _He cursed himself internally, his teal gaze still fixed firmly on his new neighbour as he finished unloading boxes. Eren watched on in earnest as the man flicked a small roll of money at the removalist and turned his attention back to his belongings, dismissing him with a vague wave of his hand. Disgruntled, Eren could just see the removalist mutter some comment or curse before climbing back into the van and driving off, being careful to avoid the sleek black motorcycle which sat in the driveway in the process.

Eren swallowed hard as the man bent over, giving him a damn nice view of his ass in those fan-fucking-tastic tight black jeans. The man turned back so Eren could see his face, and the thirsty college graduate raked his eyes up and down his figure appreciatively.

Mr Perfect was dressed nearly entirely in black, from the tight pair of jeans that Eren couldn't get enough of to his knee-high boots that bent outward at the top, presumably so that he could walk easily. He wore a zip-up black leather motorcycle jacket, and Eren could do nought but ogle in disbelief as he reached up with slender hands that were covered in dark fingerless gloves and swiftly unzipped the jacket, exposing a tight-fitting white muscle top underneath. He was slim, but the hard lines of his abdominal muscles were unmistakeable, his arms lean and wiry with muscle.

Eren nearly had an aneurism.

He dragged his eyes away from the man's abs, which were clearly defined through the clingy material of his shirt, and forced his eyes back to his face. Good looking didn't begin to cover it. His face was heart shaped, and his skin was all alabaster and cream and _fuck if Eren didn't want to make it flush red. _He had high cheekbones and a pointed jaw which he could almost _feel _nuzzling into his neck. His nose was straight, his lips slightly opened; his whole face looked like a fantasy come to life.

And then there were his eyes… Eren had to admit, his eyes were kind of scary, slightly narrowed and glaring, although it was entirely possible that that was due to the harsh sun. They were dark and smoky, and it may have been his imagination, but Eren could swear he was making _bedroom eyes. _At what, he wasn't sure, but it was easy enough to pretend that it was him. His hair was closely shaven at the nape of his neck up until just above his ears, and his gorgeous black hair fell over the shaven section and flopped over the left side of his forehead in a fringe.

Eren felt his breathing speed up as he watched the man carefully zip up the jacket and drape it over his arm before reaching into the back pocket of those _amazing _jeans and pulling out a key.

_This is my chance! I have to speak to him!_

Eren didn't want to admit to himself that had basically fallen in lust with the man already, but also that he was slightly intimidated by him. He looked like a gift from God, and he was just, well, Eren. Typical 21 year old college-grad with next to no money and nothing to really offer this guy.

"Provided he even swings that way…" he muttered to himself as he sprinted to the bathroom, running his fingers through his hair desperately and adjusting his pale green lace-up shirt.

He practically dashed back to the front window, and upon seeing the man opening his door, Eren took a breath and opened the door.

Mr Perfect turned around almost instantly, which would have been alarming except for the fact that the hinges on Eren's door squeaked worse than a pig in heat. Eren stepped off the threshold and felt his hand immediately go up to rub at the back of his neck, a nervous habit he had.

"U-uh, hi there! You must be my new neighbour!" He greeted, his eyes wide in mortification as he felt a cheesy grin work its way across his face.

Mr Perfect _tch_'ed, turned around and strode through his front door, slamming it behind him.

"Ah, ahahaha, it's… nice t-to meet you too…" Eren chuckled to himself, openly laid back, but inwardly reeling from the definitive and obvious rejection.

_**What the fuck was that?! He totally blew me off! He didn't even say anything… and what the hell is 'tch' supposed to be?!**_

_Well, _Eren decided, _that rude-ass motherfucker is gonna have to come back out for all his crap sooner or later, so I'll just wait right here. He won't be able to ignore me so easily this time!_

_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_

An hour later, and Mr Perfect still hadn't come back for his stuff. Eren could hardly believe it – he'd actually been sitting out here in the full sun for an hour waiting for this rude asshole, this rude, _sexy _asshole to come back outside.

He could feel sweat roll of his nose and drip onto his khaki's, spotting them with salt. This was one of the hottest summers they had had in years, and even in his pissed-off state he was reasonable enough to know that sitting out in the sun like this was not good for him. The pavement was radiating heat, and he couldn't help but wonder if his new neighbour had any food or electrical goods out here. Though it would serve the bastard right if all his stuff perished in the sun.

Eren jerked his head up as he finally heard the front door open. Mr Perfect had changed into a pair of dark grey shorts which went to his knees, and a pair of sandals which let the air get in between his toes. His hair was slightly damp in a way that made Eren's heart beat faster. His eyes shot up in surprise and disgust at the sight of the college-grad sitting on one of his cardboard boxes.

"You're still out here, you shitty brat?!" He exclaimed, crossing his arms.

…

Eren had _not _been prepared for that voice. It was deep and smooth, and even in surprise it still sounded slightly bored, or maybe just exasperated. It sent shivers down Eren's spine and to his horror he felt a stirring in his pants. Just from his damn voice.

Gathering his wits about him, Eren stood to his feet, and clenched his fists.

"Yeah, I am!" He said in what he hoped was a forceful manner. "I was trying to be friendly, and welcome you to the area, but you just acted like an asshole!"

The man sighed, obviously annoyed. "I didn't ask for your welcome, kid."

"I'm not a kid, I'm a college graduate you fucking bastard! And I didn't welcome you as a _favour, _I personally just wanted to make you feel welcome!" Eren heard his voice get louder and higher in pitch. He cursed to himself, feeling embarrassment course through him.

The man's dark eyes widened a bit, and a smirk that nearly destroyed Eren on the spot crept across his lips. The man looked him up and down, slowly, thoroughly, and Eren flushed every shade of red under the sun at his blatant scrutiny.

"What's your name then, brat?" He asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"Eren Jaeger." Eren answered quickly, too quickly, although he didn't notice it. The man did. His smirk grew wider.

"What about you?" He muttered, secretly wondering if it wouldn't be something that really didn't fit him, like Larry, or Nigel.

"…Rivaille," he eventually conceded, and Eren tried the name out on his tongue.

"_Rivaille…"_ It rolled off his tongue easily, and the sound of the 'r' rolling made his stomach twist into all kinds of knots. It was perfect, just like the rest of him – excluding his shitty personality that was.

Rivaille stood in the door a moment longer, before stepping towards him.

"Well Eren Jaeger, if you want to make me feel welcome so badly, you can start by helping me take these boxes inside."

"Ah, yes! Of course!" Eren spun around and immediately grabbed the nearest box – luckily there weren't many of them – and nearly sprinted inside.

_Alright, I'm already inside his house! _His triumphant thoughts gave him no time to think about how quickly he'd moved on from Rivaille being so rude to him earlier.

Noting that the box was marked 'kitchen' he swiftly deposited it on the kitchen bench before rushing back outside to grab the next box. And then the next one. And the next one. Rivaille watched on passively the entire time as Eren got the job done in record time, the boy's face getting redder and redder the entire time.

Before too long, Eren was taking the last box inside. This one was marked 'bedroom', and he took his time moving through the house now, looking for the room in question. Distantly, he heard the front door close and had to fight to control his breath upon realising that he was now inside this sex-god of a man's house, going to his _bedroom _no less. Eren took a deep breath and swung open the last door to be opened. It was the bedroom.

The room was small, and had no furnishings other than a King-sized bed on the far wall which had already been made with linen. That wasn't particularly surprising, he _had _just moved in after all.

Eren set the box on the bed, and sat down next to it, thinking hard.

He was in Rivaille's bedroom. His _bedroom. Things _happened in bedrooms and he wanted _things _to happen in this bedroom, with Rivaille, _right now._

His head began to spin as he thought about the man slowly dis-robing, taking off all his clothes and climbing onto the bed. Imagined Rivaille looming over him as he leaned back on the pillows, imagined Rivaille reaching down with his hand to grasp Eren's pe-

The door slammed open, and Eren collapsed in a dead faint.

_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_

His vision was hazy when he woke up. Eren sat up quickly and felt the room spin. His throat ached, and he looked around groggily, trying to locate some kind of liquid to ingest.

He nearly yelped when he saw the glass of water on the floor next to the bed and grabbed it, quickly downing it all it one gulp. He groaned appreciatively and set it back on the floor.

"I greatly accept this water, God, and thank you for gifting it to me," he wailed up to the ceiling.

"'Rivaille' is fine, there's no need for you to call me God," came a voice from the door.

Mr Perfect was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed, his hair flopping into his left eye. Eren nearly passed out again.

"You goddamn brat, do you have any idea what happened?" Rivaille demanded wearily.

"Uh, no… Rivaille what is all this…?" Eren asked warily, gesturing to the mess on the sheets around him.

"You got a blood nose and you passed out. On _my _bed I might add." Rivaille was grinding his teeth together, and Eren gulped in terror.

_Am I going to die here? There's so much of the world I wanted to see…_

"Now that you're awake, would you please get out of my house so I can clean my _new _sheets?" Rivaille's teeth were grinding so hard that Eren was sure they could kill a man, and he didn't want to be the one to test that theory. With a sheepish laugh he swung off the bed and moved to step out of the door.

Rivaille didn't budge, his arms firmly crossed. With an awkward grin Eren edged passed, unable to stop himself rubbing all over his body because of the small doorframe. He felt like his face was going to burst into flames. He reluctantly made his way to the front door and opened it, shocked to find that it was now dark outside.

He turned back to make some kind of apology, but a deadly gleam in his neighbours eyes caused him to yelp and run back to his house in haste. Rivaille watched the door swing shut behind him.

With a groan he turned back to the sheets. The kid must have been too out of it to notice the _real _mess he had made all over his bed, although he was sure to once he got back to his place. He hoped the brat had had a _real _nice dream to mess up his sheets so bad.

Rivaille couldn't quite be as annoyed as he wanted to though. The kid was like a puppy, for all his best efforts otherwise, and it was pretty damn obvious that he had been dreaming about him.

He was kind of cute too.

_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_

Back inside his own home, Eren almost immediately noticed the caked wetness of his front pants and flushed a deep scarlet.

_He didn't notice, he didn't notice, there's no way he noticed it. _He chanted over and over. Eren thought about doing _that _in Rivaille's bed and cursed, hurrying to the bathroom. He dropped his pants, and reached down between his legs, grasping himself firmly. He moaned, imagining a different pair of slender hands grabbing him, and tugged at himself, feeling warmth course through him and settle in the pit of his stomach.

Imagining a short man with smoky eyes and dark hair above him, he didn't last long.

_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_

The next few weeks passed mostly without incident. Eren was on the lookout for Rivaille every day, and managed to speak to him on most days too, even getting into his house on occasion as he helped him settle in. Eren was happy, and more so, _eager _to help out with anything Rivaille needed. Be it pulling weeds out of the front garden (which was really just a thin strip of lawn) to carrying stuff around for him, to helping him meticulously clean the house (which happened way too often to be normal), Eren was not only the first in line to help, but was almost there _before _Rivaille asked for anything.

_It's like he's attuned to his master's needs and moods, _Rivaille thought to himself disparagingly. _Just like a fucking dog._

It was cute as hell, not that Rivaille would ever admit it. And he would _never _admit, especially not to Eren, that it made his chest all tight. He wasn't used to people doing anything for him, much less actually want to be around him.

Meanwhile, Eren was falling deeper and deeper into what could only be love with this man. It was crazy, but in less than a month he was in love. Maybe it was love at first sight. Whatever it was, Eren lusted after the man _hard _and he tried to spend as much time as he could physically being near him. He was pretty sure he had jerked off more times in the last month than his entire _life _– he was completely and utterly addicted to the man, and already felt more committed to him than anyone else he'd ever known.

It was a combination of a lot of things really. Rivaille seemed to push him away every time he made any kind of advance (Eren had lost count of the number of times he had been kicked in the face), but Eren wasn't stupid. He couldn't help but feel that Rivaille was pushing him away because he didn't know how to be close to someone. Maybe it was kind of stupid, but the man kept to himself so much that Eren felt like he didn't have any friends – although by this point he thought it was only fair that Rivaille considered him a friend, given how much he'd helped him this last month.

It was the way Rivaille would _tch _whenever he was annoyed, the way he'd cross his arms and lean against the doorframe, the way he treated each of his possessions as if it were the Holy Grail, the fact that he deliberately set out a pail of milk for the neighbourhood stray even though it was apparent that he didn't have much money, they way he'd sometimesthunk Eren on the head after kicking him, almost like a pat to consolidate him, the way he'd look at Eren with dark eyes whenever he thought he wasn't looking, the way he smirked at Eren whenever he flushed red, the way he'd wipe his brow when it was hot (which was always), the way he'd _bend over whenever he was wearing his riding jeans. _He could have sworn that Rivaille waited until the exact moment he had Eren's attention before putting on a little show.

The man did his head in.

On top of all that Rivaille was meticulously clean, bordering on OCD, and he had the cooking ability of Gordon Ramsay, with a temper and vocabulary to match. Eren couldn't away from him.

_Maybe I've been a closet-masochist this whole time… _Eren mused to himself. But then, he'd gone through his fair share of verbal and physical abuse in the past, and that certainly hadn't had the effect on him that Rivaille had.

_Maybe it's just him, _he thought to himself absentmindedly. _Only Rivaille._

Eren shook his head to clear his mind, and patted his pockets to make sure he had all his things.

_Phone, check. Wallet, check. Keys, check. _Collectively, they were his most expensive possessions.

He stepped out the front door, locking it behind him. He was overdue on his grocery shopping, and had been eking out a survival on two-minute noodles for the last four days. It felt like college all over again.

As he made his way down the front path, he turned at the sound of Rivaille's door opening. Seeing the man dressed in his leathers and jeans, it was obvious that he was going for a ride on his motorcycle, despite the heat of the day.

"Rivaille!" he called out, bounding over. "Where are you going?"

Rivaille looked at him exasperatedly, locking the door. "I fail to see how that's any of your business," he said, striding past him.

"Well isn't it hot wearing all of that leather?" Eren asked, concern leaking into his voice. Rivaille felt a tug at his heart strings.

"Yes," he replied shortly, pulling on his helmet.

"Shouldn't you not go out then? You don't want to get heatstroke like I did the first day we met, remember?"

Rivaille paused, staring at him thoughtfully through the gap in his helmet. "Yeah, I remember. But I have… business to deal with today."

"What business? Can't it wait til a day when it isn't so hot?" His genuine concern made Rivaille's head pound and his chest tighten.

"Look who's talking – aren't you going out as well?" He demanded in an attempt to change the topic.

"I'm just going grocery shopping, not riding around in the full sun covered in leather!" Eren stamped his foot with his hands raised in the air.

"Listen you little brat, my business is my own and it's not something that can wait!" Rivaille snapped. Eren blinked and stepped back, his head drooping.

_Just like a kicked puppy for fuck's sake! _Rivaille thought, eyes wide in disbelief. He slammed the visor down over his eyes to hide the sudden angry blush on his cheeks and climbed onto the motorcycle, kicking it into life. Without another word he peeled out of the driveway and was gone.

Eren sighed, feeling an unbidden wetness spring to his eyes. He was only looking out for him, Rivaille didn't have to go and blow up like that. He carried out his chores in a state of miserable dejection. He didn't get home until after dark. Rivaille wasn't back yet. He fixed himself some supper, curled up on the couch by the front window, and waited.

_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_

Rivaille didn't get back until early the next day, around three in the morning. He was slightly tipsy from the alcohol he had consumed, and probably shouldn't have been driving, but he was home now and that was that.

_Home… _he mused. Home wasn't a word he was used to. But a certain college-graduate brat had made this place feel more like a home than anywhere else he had stayed before, and it had only taken him a month.

A month. It was ridiculous.

He quieted the motorcycle and climbed off, throwing a cover over it. He was eternally grateful to the high-sensitivity alarm he had installed in the yard to ward off any thieves. It had gone off a couple of times already, and as well as scaring off those who would try and take the bike, it always, without fail, sent Eren sprawling out of the front door in naught but a loose pair of sleeping pants and dishevelled hair, babbling about home intruders. Rivaille had set the alarm off once himself just to get that view again.

As seemed to be the norm lately, his chest went tight thinking about the brat. He knew he was 21, making him nearly 9 years younger than he was, but he didn't care enough about that to let it bother him. Who knew when one of them would kick it – although given his current situation it was more likely to be him – so who cared how old the kid was.

Rivaille pulled off his helmet and stole a look past the bike to Eren's front window. The glass was tinted so you couldn't see inside, but Eren almost always forgot to shut it, leaving only a flyscreen as protection against the outside world. Rivaille could see him curled up on the couch, obviously deeply asleep. His shirt was riding up on his stomach and his hair was messy. Eren was turned towards the window slightly, as if he had been facing it before falling asleep.

_Sur- surely he hadn't been waiting for me?! _Rivaille thought in disbelief.

"Fucking brat," he muttered, short of breath as he quickly got inside his house and threw off all his clothes, for once unbidden as to where they fell.

Finding his way to the bathroom he quickly turned on the hot water for the shower and stepped underneath, the heat doing nothing to resolve his 'problem'.

With thoughts of his neighbour lying there on the couch, his stomach exposed, hair a mess, genuinely _waiting _for him, Rivaille imagined his teal eyes darkening with lust and his cheeks flushing red as he moaned in that deep, rough voice of his.

He didn't last long.

_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_

Eren woke up groggy the following day, sweat dripping down his side.

_Fuck… it's hot._

"What time is it?" he murmured, looking around for a clock. Finally, his eyes fell on his small digital clock.

"5 in the afternoon?! How did I manage to sleep that long?!" he screeched, distantly recognising the sounds of at least 10 dogs in the neighbourhood howling back at the noise.

Eren staggered his way to the shower and briefly washed under freezing water. What had he been _thinking _falling asleep on the couch last night? Talk about uncomfortable.

"Oh right… I was waiting for Rivaille," he muttered under his breath, pulling on a fresh set of clothes. He must have fallen asleep waiting for him.

"Honestly, did that bastard ever even come back?" He cursed, stomping back to the front. He froze.

_God, or whoever or whatever is up there, thank you for this gift. I will accept it with my own two hands…_

His thought process dried up, and his mind went blank.

Next door, Rivaille… Rivaille was… _washing his motorcycle. With water._

Rivaille was standing over the bike, a white bandana tied around his head, and wearing a collared white button up with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, paired with the shorts and sandals from the very first day they had met. He had a soapy sponge in one hand, and Eren watched with a watering mouth as he bent to display that _perfect ass _as he cleaned the motorcycle.

Eren couldn't just sit here and passively watch. He had to get closer.

"Uh, uh. Ah! Grocery shopping! I'll tell him I have to go grocery shopping!" He cried triumphantly. Without another thought he rushed to the front door and dashed outside, bounding straight over to where Rivaille was working.

"Hmn?" Rivaille turned to him. "Morning, or should I say _afternoon, _you sleepy brat?" He looked particularly pleased with himself, although this barely registered in Eren's mind.

"H-h-HOW ARE YOU TODAY?!" Eren cried, his teal eyes wide as he desperately tried to imprint this image of his neighbour in his mind permanently.

"…Just fine. Going out?" Rivaille asked as he turned back to his bike.

"Oh, ah, yes! Grocery shopping!" Eren said in a rush, eyes almost painfully wide.

Rivaille stilled, and turned back to Eren slowly with what only could be described as a shit-eating grin on his face. With a slow, deliberate yawn, he raised the sponge to his neck and let the water drip down his collarbones to get inside his shirt.

"Really? I could have sworn you went grocery shopping yesterday?" He drawled, enjoying the angry blush which immediately sprang to Eren's cheeks.

"Ah?! Ahahaha, so it would seem! Ah, clever Rivaille always right, as usual." Eren's hand had shot to the back of his neck, and he was babbling, avoiding his neighbours gaze. "Haha, well, I guess I'll just go back inside. Bye then…"

Rivaille watched with hooded eyes as Eren nearly sprinted back into his house. He smirked again, and squeezed more water over himself. It was hot today.

Meanwhile, Eren spun around and slammed his back against the now closed door. What was _that?! _Was the man trying to _destroy _him?

He couldn't get the image out of his head. He had to see it again, but he couldn't go back outside now.

_The windows! They're tinted, so he won't see me! _He though in a rush. Hurrying back to the front window, he staggered back and sank to the floor at the sight that greeted him.

Rivaille's white shirt was plastered to his skin, completely and utterly soaked in soapy water. The colour of his skin showed through the translucent material, and his abdominals seemed to be all but straining to break free of the wet fabric. His dark hair was covered in droplets of water, which clung to his eye lashes and spotted his shorts.

Eren was agape. He couldn't bear it but he couldn't look away. His body felt like it was on fire, and there was an immediate and unmistakeable tightness in his pants. Without stopping to realise the fact that he was nearly in plain view of the object of his desires, nor the fact that he had left the window open the night prior, Eren tugged down his pants, his boxers, and allowed his already painful erection to hit the warm air.

He grasped at himself and hissed, looking up with glazed eyes just as Rivaille turned to the window. Eren didn't even have the decency to try and cover himself, still oblivious to the fact that the window was open, and he was in _plain view of his neighbour._

As soon as he saw him, Rivaille froze. The college-grads eyes were fixed on his as he stroked himself up and down, hands quick and clumsy in their haste. Rivaille felt a stirring in his own pants at the sight of the boy sprawled out on the floor, steadily gazing at him with glazed eyes as he brought himself off.

Slowly, deliberately, enjoying himself, Rivaille unbuttoned his shirt, letting it fall open. Eren's hand movements sped up, his head tilting back as he moaned.

Moaned his _name. _Clearly, Eren had no idea Rivaille could both see and hear him.

Shaking almost unnoticeably, Rivaille pulled the shirt off his shoulders, throwing it over his back to land where it may. He didn't spare a thought for the formerly crisp, white shirt as he raised his arms over his head and stretched, silently mouthing Eren's name as he watched the younger begin to buck into his hands.

Eren pushed up the material of his top with one hand and he continued to tug at himself with the other, his fingers finding a nipple and twisting it. Hard.

Rivaille felt sweat collect on his brow as the sun beat down on him. He was tenting in his shorts painfully now, and he cursed, hurriedly throwing the cover over his bike and striding to Eren's front door.

Oblivious, Eren continued his ministrations, feeling the throbbing under his hands intensify. He felt whiteness growing at the corners of his vision, and with a final tug he let out a moan as-

-he was lifted into the air?!

Eren yelped as Rivaille slammed him against the wall, holding him by the scruff of his shirt.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing, you shitty brat?" he hissed, his warm breath washing over Eren's flushed face.

"Ah! R-Rivaille! What are you doing in here?!" Eren spluttered, frantically trying to cover himself up. Rivaille replied with a head-butt, and forcefully pushed his knee between Eren's legs and into his crotch. The younger man's breath caught in his throat, and he felt a rush of desire to his groin.

"You get off on that Jaeger?" Rivaille murmured, pushing against Eren harder and making him squirm. "Perving on other people as they go about their business?" He was flush against him now, and Eren could feel _every _plane of the shorter man's exposed chest.

_H…His exposed chest…_

Eren stared into Rivaille's eyes and saw that they were dark and needy. He tried reaching up to cup his face, but Rivaille's hands shot out to pin Eren's above his head. He hitched the material of Eren's shirt up, and suddenly, _blissfully, _his mouth was on Eren's right nipple.

He mewled, struggling to get some friction between their bodies, but Rivaille, for all his short stature, had all the control and stopped his efforts short. His tongue circled the small bud methodically, meticulously in time with the grinding of his knee into Eren's crotch. Eren bit his lip and tilted his head back with a grasp, and then the air was cool against his nipple and Rivaille's mouth was at his neck, biting down harshly on his pulse.

Eren nearly melted, and tears sprang to his eyes at his desparation to touch his neighbour back. He struggled harder and forced out some words.

"Rivaille… wanna touch…" Eren and bit down on his lip hard as Rivaille ground into him once more.

"Oi, Eren."

Eren's eyes flew open at Rivaille's use of his first name and startled to find the man's eyes barely and inch from his own.

"Shut up," Rivaille murmured, and forcefully pressed his lips against Eren's own.

Eren opened his mouth in surprise, and Rivaille immediately took advantage, introducing his tongue to Eren's with a sudden push. The younger panted around the intrusion and squeezed his eyes shut once more, working to find a balance with him. His cheeks were flushed a deep, desperate red.

Rivaille released his hands and suddenly Eren's shirt was off and he was completely naked. He pawed at the waistband of Rivaille's shorts, and they were wrestling each other to his bedroom.

His pants lying forgotten on the ground, Rivaille shoved Eren onto the bed. He went sprawling across the sheets, and before he knew what was happening, Rivaille was straddling him, pushing him down and kissing him again.

And Eren kissed him back, desperately bucking against him and trying to move his erection against Rivaille's as much as possible.

"Nnh… ah, R-Rivaille…"

They continued for a while, until Rivaille's hand was suddenly at Eren's mouth, pushing inside.

"Ah, Rivaille, do you – ah – really want to do it that way?" Eren panted around the fingers, gazing into the older man's dark eyes.

"You have anything else?" Rivaille said between breaths, enjoying the writhing form beneath him,

Eren nodded breathlessly, looking towards the bedside cabinet. Rivaille reached out to the cabinet with one hand, and down between Eren's legs with the other, simultaneously locating the lube and finding Eren's member in his hand. Eren gasped and bucked into his hand, desperate for more contact.

Rivaille squirted a dollop of lube into his hand and reached down again to slick it onto his penis. He grappled to find Eren's hand, and wrapped the younger man's hand around him, grunting at his eager touch. As he thrust into the small hole made by his hand, he gathered the excess lube which had been heated by Eren's movements, and pushed it into his hole.

The younger man gasped and bucked against his fingers, inadvertently forcing two of them further inside. Rivaille smirked through his grunting, and pushed in his fingers furthering, moving and scissoring them to prepare the boy for what would happen next.

He nearly froze as Eren's lips began to kiss against his collarbone, and quickly thrust a third finger in, down to the third knuckle in surprised response. Eren's moan nearly sent him over the edge, and Rivaille realised he couldn't wait any more.

"Y-you're lucky I'm being so nice, Eren. I usually think, ah, that pain is the best form of discipline!" and with that he hoisted Eren's legs over his shoulders, and thrust fully into him.

Eren cried out, Rivaille smothering the sounds with another kiss. His little cries of pain made his cock throb even harder, and it took exemplary self-control for Rivaille not to move immediately.

"Ah, _fuck…" _Eren moaned again, wriggling around trying to get comfortable. Rivaille hummed in satisfaction, enjoying the whimpers coming from Eren's mouth, impossible to distinguish as pleasure or pain.

_Maybe I've been a closet sadist this entire time… _he mused, before deciding that enough was enough. He had to move.

"Fuck…" Eren whimpered again as Rivaille braced himself. "_Fuck me Rivaille!" _Eren's eyes shot open to gaze into Rivaille's astonished ones furiously.

"Move goddamn you!"

Rivaille said nothing, only pulled out and thrust in again to the hilt. Eren let out a long, raggedy moan that set Rivaille's loins on fire, and he established a steady rhythm quickly. He reached a hand down to stroke Eren's length in time with his thrusts, and Eren gripped onto his shoulders, twisting and turning, finding it impossible to keep his moans quiet.

It was when Rivaille hit _something _inside him that stilled and quieted completely, his mouth forming into a comical 'o'.

Rivaille barely paused. "Eh…?"

With an insane demonstration of strength, Eren rolled the two of them over until Rivaille was on his back, looking up at him in surprise, and Eren was sitting in his lap. He sat up, and impaled himself on Rivaille's length and hitting that damn spot again and again, leaving the older man to do nought but grip his thighs as he moved up and down.

He was close. He could feel a tightening in his loins that had been put off for far too long already, and when Rivaille gripped his length with both hands, Eren was sent over the edge. He spilled his seed into Rivaille's hands, wantonly moaning, throwing his head back.

The small tears at the corners at the edges of his eyes and his flushed cheeks were enough for Rivaille to come inside of the younger man, harder than he could ever remember doing before.

Eren breathed deeply above him, before looking down in unmistakeable adoration, a tiny smile on his lips. Surprised, Rivaille felt his eyes widen and cheeks flush at the sight. He had no time to prepare before Eren was leaning down and kissing him.

It was different this time. Eren's hands were light against his chest, and the pressure on his lips was not intrusive, but more affectionate. Rivaille unwittingly felt himself melt into the kiss.

Finally, Eren pulled off him and rolled onto his back beside him, heedless to the mess they had made. Rivaille was not so ignorant, but with a great force of will chose to ignore it… for now.

Suddenly Eren was covering his face in his hands.

"Uwaah, this is so embarrassing!"

He shot up suddenly and turned to look down at Rivaille.

"I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I don't know what I was thinking, and I-"

Rivaille cut him off with a clip to the ear. He sat up, and pulled the duvet over Eren's head.

"We both know _exactly _what you were thinking," he murmured. Eren blushed deeply again and looked away. Rivaille extended his hands and caught the younger man's chin in his grasp, tilting his face back to his, and down a little so he could reach.

"I was thinking the same things," he said with a smirk, and pulled Eren in for another kiss. It lasted a short while, until Eren broke away with a deep breath.

"You're a fucking tease, do you know that?" he demanded of the man, glaring at him.

"And _you're _a fucking mess. Help me clean this up." Rivaille dismissed him, and swung out of bed.

Eren shook his head with a small grin.

"Yes sir!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Boy Next Door – Part 2: Moto Guzzi

_I was sure my life couldn't get any better, _Eren Jaeger thought, content as he snuggled closer to Rivaille's back. _But I'm pretty sure this is an improvement._

He squeezed his arms tighter around the man he was holding, wriggling closer under the duvet. Rivaille seemed to be the perfect size and shape for cuddling. His back conformed with the curve of Eren's front perfectly, and although it was small, his back wasn't soft or slender like a woman's. It felt powerful, even when he slept, and it felt strong against his body.

The two were tangled up together in bed, and Eren was spooning the hell out of the older man. It had become something of a post-sex ritual for them. Rivaille would kick Eren up and out of bed, desperate for cuddles though he was, and would force the brunet to help him clean up their mess. Usually they'd have a shower – often together, to Eren's delight (although he was left red and raw, not because of fun shower sex, but from Rivaille's furious scrubbing with the bar of soap) – and depending on how messy they had been, would remake the bed before climbing back in to get some rest. Eren would then commence the spooning, and although Rivaille always acted as grumpy as a horny old man with erectile dysfunction, he never complained. Eren's lips quirked up at the thought.

_We've had sex quite a few times now… _Eren mused as he tucked his chin into Rivaille's shoulder. This was the first time he's seen him in three days. Recently Rivaille had been out and about a lot, usually leaving close to dark, and not returning til early the next morning. His neighbour never gave any explanation as to where he went when Eren asked, and he never offered to take Eren with him. The last few days he hadn't come back at all. He'd randomly shown up early yesterday morning, and had all but pounced on Eren. He wasn't complaining, but he also wasn't completely satisfied.

He wasn't sure what Rivaille felt for him, but he sure as hell knew what he felt for Rivaille. It had taken two months, and he was hopelessly in love.

It was the kind of situation he would have scoffed at had it been anyone else, but he couldn't deny his own feelings. The only problem was that he had no idea if the one he loved felt the same way. Eren had a hard time of it when they were tangled up under the sheets – he had to keep tight lipped so that he wouldn't accidentally spout out the 'l' word and ruin everything. What he had right now with Rivaille, whatever it was, was not something he wanted to lose.

Eren started as he felt Rivaille shift against him. He lifted his arms as Rivaille stirred and rolled over to face him. Rivaille's eyes were cloudy with sleep and he looked slightly confused as he looked at Eren.

_C-cute! _Eren thought, astonished. _He's so cute! _Like hell he'd ever say that to his neighbour's face. He liked his face more or less the shape it was, thanks very much.

"Having fun, brat?" Rivaille barely stifled a yawn, the motion bringing tears to the corner of his eyes. Eren blinked, before becoming embarrassingly aware of his, ah, 'problem'. His face almost immediately took on an astonishing likeness to a radish.

"Ah well, you know how it is in the mornings, right?" He asked helplessly, not bothering to deny it.

A smug smirk spread across Rivaille's face. "Nope."

The older man propped himself up on his elbow as he faced the younger man, and leaned forward til their noses were almost touching. "Why don't you explain it to me?" he drawled, leaning in to press his lips ever so lightly to Eren's own. _"In detail."_

Eren felt so hot that he thought he might spontaneously combust. Suddenly self-conscious, but feeling needy, he bumbled about and finally looked Rivaille dead in the eye, trying to coerce something of a seductive look on his face.

_C'mon, bedroom eyes! How he does it._

"It might make it easier to explain if you helped me out?" he offered, biting on his lip as he fluttered his eyes. Rivaille's eyes widened in horror.

"J-Jaeger? What the hell? Are you alright?" He stuttered, eyeing Eren warily.

"I will be soon," Eren crooned, puckering up and leaning in for a kiss. Rivaille nearly fell out of the bed in his haste to get away. He stood with his back to the door and tugged on his clothes quickly.

"What the hell is with your expression? Do you need to take a shit or something? Does it hurt? You should go to the toilet and see if you can get it out – if not I'll go buy some prunes or something, but you're on your own otherwis-"

"Ehh? What no, it's nothing like that!" Eren waved his hands quickly, letting the duvet fall away from his naked body, revealing his very obvious erection. Rivaille's eyebrows shot up.

"I knew you were a messy guy, but _this _is pretty unexpected," he muttered with something akin to fear as he eyed Eren up and down warily.

"What?! No, you don't understand!" Eren cried out in horror, unable to tell how his plan had gone so horribly wrong. He tried to clamber out of bed after his neighbour with his arms outstretched, and Rivaille nearly jumped.

"I'm going back to my place – have… _fun _taking care of that. I'll see you 'round." And with that he was out of the door. Barely a second later Eren heard the front door open and close.

With a sigh, Eren trudged to the bathroom door in defeat.

_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_

It had been another three days since then. Three days, and nothing. Not a word, not a phone call. He'd just never come back. He wasn't sure if it was because of their misunderstanding a few days ago, but it felt like something more, something serious. Eren had no clue where Rivaille had gone, no clue when he's come back, no clue even if he _would _come back.

_Idiot, _he chastised himself. _Of course he'll come back._

Eren had no idea what he'd do if he didn't.

_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_

Rivaille came back early the next morning, and like the last time, he stole into Eren's house (having had been given a key the other week) and slipped into Eren's room, where the younger man had long since fallen asleep.

Impatiently, with a tightness in his chest, Rivaille shook Eren awake, allowing him just enough time to register who he was before he leaned down and claimed him in a kiss.

They were up late into the night.

_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_

Eren woke the next day to a cold space next to him in the bed. Rivaille had broken their ritual, and had left before he had woken up. He climbed out of bed, and hurriedly ventured next door.

No answer. No one home.

Worry and fear clenched at his heart, and he felt an angry sob stick in the back of his throat.

Where the hell was he?

_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_

Another two days. Nothing. He was usually away three days, and came back the morning of the fourth. Eren would be ready for him this time.

_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_

Eren downed his fifth cup of coffee for the hour, and felt himself begin to buzz. He was going to be awake this time, no way was Rivaille going to sneak up on him again. This had been going on for way too long, and it was time to get some answers.

He stayed up the entire night, expectantly sitting on the edge of the couch.

Rivaille never came back.

_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_

Eren was up the entire next day as well, anxiously fiddling around the house, doing nothing but worry, stress and generally feel sick to his stomach. He'd paced kilometres up and down the small house, occasionally wandering outside to stand passively in the front yard like a little lost dog. Rivaille would have probably laughed at the comparison.

Instead of feeling his usual rush of affection and lust at the name, Eren only felt pissed off when he thought of his neighbour. Rivaille may not have felt about Eren the way Eren felt about him, but surely he deserved a fucking text message at least.

"_We have the technology!" _he burst out angrily, and yelped when his other neighbour, the hunchback granny, roared back at him to keep it down.

Eren bid a hasty retreat back inside.

_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_

It was nearly dark again and he was majorly stressing out. It was like every time he thought about how stressed he was, he just ended up more stressed. He was like a big growing ball of nerves.

Nervous that Rivaille simply wouldn't come back. The thought freaked him out, to put it lightly.

His heart leapt to this throat as the sudden rumble of an engine in the driveway.

_Speak… well, think of the devil and the devil shall appear, _Eren thought, joyously happy as he bounded outside. He flung the door open just as Rivaille killed the motorcycle and swung off it.

Eren watched with wide eyes as Rivaille nonchalantly tipped off the helmet, pausing only briefly when he saw Eren waiting for him.

"Yo, brat," Rivaille saluted him casually with two fingers, before turning back to his bike without another look. The relieved smile died on Eren's lips. The nickname had never particularly bothered him before, but it was way out of line now. Who was he, to think he could so nonchalantly come back here without any indication of where he had been and dismiss him like that?

He clenched his fists, and felt an angry scowl appear on his face.

"Hey, asshole. Glad to see you finally came back," he growled, glaring unabashedly as Rivaille turned back to him slowly. So slowly.

"Who do you think you're talking to, you damn brat? That's no way to welcome me back." Rivaille looked ever more stoic than usual, if by definition that were even possible. He looked guarded. Eren didn't give a fuck anymore.

"_Fuck you," _he spat. "I don't feel the need to welcome back some asshole who disappears for days on end without a trace." His knuckles were white with tension, and he felt sick.

Something fell in Rivaille's expression at Eren's words, and despite himself Eren felt a tug at his heart.

"I don't need this from some kid," Rivaille said quietly. "I have no obligation to explain myself to you. It's not like we're married or anything."

Eren blanched, his resolve weakening for only a moment. He stepped forward.

"That's got nothing to do with it. I still deserve some kind of indication that I'm worth shit to you." His voice broke, and hating himself for it, he felt angry tears gather at the corner of his eyes. A shadow fell over Rivaille's face.

"Where the fuck have you been going?!" Eren demanded, stepping forward again. Rivaille was silent.

"What have you been doing?!" He cried again. Rivaille said nothing.

With an angry grunt, Eren's voice went higher in pitch.

"What the hell? Am I just shit on the sole of your boot to you? You can't just mess around with me like some dog-toy and then chuck me away like garbage! I-"his voice broke again, and he felt a tear roll down his cheek. Rivaille's mouth opened slightly, although Eren didn't see it.

"I've been so worried about you that it's made me sick. You've scared the shit out of me for weeks, and you've given me no reason why!" Eren laughed at his own stupidity.

"You know I thought you cared for me, at least a little bit. Maybe not like I cared for you, but at least something, right? Well I think this proves how wrong I was, huh?" Tears were flowing freely down his face now.

"You stupid idiot, you don't know anything! Can't even see what's in front of your own goddamn face!" Rivaille was yelling. He never yelled.

Asshole.

Rivaille shook his head, looking disgusted. "Fine. I can see where I'm not wanted," Rivaille said emotionlessly, jamming his helmet back on and starting the bike up again. Without a glance back, he was driving off again.

Eren's fingernails bit into his hands so hard they bled.

"Yeah, well don't come back! Asshole!" He roared after him. Rivaille kept going, and soon the taillight disappeared from view.

"F-fuck… ugh." Eren sank to his knees and punched himself in the face.

"D-don't go you asshole. Don't leave again."

He shot to his feet again, and screamed.

"_Rivaille!"_

"_Shut the fuck up!" _roared the hunchback nanny from next door. Eren gulped, and strode inside with what little dignity he had left trailing behind him in rags.

He moved to the couch by the front window dejectedly, and collapsed on the hard cushion. Eren tucked his knees up to his chest and curled into a ball.

_What if he really doesn't come back? _He thought fearfully. He recognised the dead, empty feeling in his chest.

_It feels like I lost my family, again. _

Eren was awake for hours more, tightly holding himself before finally falling into a fitful sleep sometime around noon the next day.

_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_

Eren's woke suddenly at the sudden beam of light which passed over his face. It was pitch black outside, and blearily he noted the time – 2:53am. His sleeping schedule had been seriously messed up lately.

He leaped to his feet as a black bike pulled up in front of the house, driven by his one and only-

"Rivaille," he breathed, a relieved smile stretching across his face. He felt all his anger and worry drain away to be replaced by complete and utter relief. He wasted no time in kicking on some shoes, and ran outside.

"Rivaille!" He called out, quickly moving to where his neighbour still sat astride the bike. "Thank God… I was so worried," he admitted, his hand creeping to the back of his neck.

Still wearing his helmet, Rivaille turned his head to stare at him. Eren could only see his reflection in the visor – his teal eyes were wide, and he had dark bags under his eyes. To top it off his hair looked like a poodle's ass, and was sticking up all over the place. He looked like shit basically.

"Do you have a jacket?" Rivaille asked from beneath the helmet, abruptly tossing a second helmet which had been sitting on his lap to the younger man.

Eren caught it, fumbling only slightly. "Huh?"

"A jacket. A leather jacket. A riding jacket. A jacket you wear. Do you have one?" Rivaille demanded.

"Ah… no. Rivaille, what are you-"

"You can wear mine then." Rivaille smoothly unzipped his motorcycle jacket and tossed it to Eren. It landed draped neatly over his head.

Eren grunted as he struggled with the jacket. "Wait, what are you doing?" he asked, finally wrestling the jacket off of his head without dropping the helmet.

"Would you just put on the gear and get on the bike, Jaeger?" Rivaille sighed exasperatedly, still not meeting his gaze. Eren stilled for a moment before hurrying to carry out his orders.

"Ah, right!"

He quickly zipped up the jacket, and clumsily pulled the helmet over his head. He was on the back of the bike in record time, shamelessly snuggling up to Rivaille's back and tucking his chin over his shoulder as closely as possible without choking him. In spite of everything, he didn't feel more content then when they were like this.

Rivaille ignited the engine. "You alright?" he asked, keeping his eyes fixed ahead.

"Yeah… but Rivaille, you're not wearing a jacket – what if you fall?" Eren asked, his concern palpable. It made Rivaille's stomach clench almost painfully.

"I'm not going to fall," he murmured, pulling the clutch lever and walking the bike forward a few steps. As it gained speed he propped his feet up on the pegs, and they were gone.

_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_

_It's almost like flying… _Eren thought wondrously, snuggling ever closer into his neighbour's back. Rivaille handled the bike like an expert – which wasn't particularly surprising – and the ride was so smooth and quiet that it reminded Eren of Rivaille during sex.

He flushed deeply at his own thoughts and for the _n_th time felt warmth suffuse through his body because of his thoughts about the older man. He studied Rivaille's back thoughtfully, imaging its sharp planes, the rippling of his muscles as he moved, the scratch marks that Eren would sometimes leave there as Rivaille moved within him. He had a damn fine back, no debate there.

He could hardly remember his rage from the previous day. Just seeing him again, safe, had drained him of his rage completely. But the question still remained: _where the hell had he been?_

Eren was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice that they'd stopped until Rivaille spoke.

"Eren."

The college graduate shot up with a surprised yelp and quickly clambered off the back of the bike, reluctantly letting of his grip on Rivaille's waist.

Rivaille had stopped in a tiny car park that was an offset to a small park. It was walled on three sides, and was only accessible through the park itself, which was more of a few square meters of lawn than anything. A giant tree blocked the view from the road. It was a strangely secluded spot.

He stood back a step, removed his helmet, tucking it under his arm and waited with his head lowered for some kind of reason, some explanation for his neighbour's sudden disappearance, and equally sudden reappearance. Idly, he noticed the crest on Rivaille's bike.

_Moto Guzzi, _it read.

"Eren," Rivaille said again. Eren's head jerked up, and tears sprung unbidden to his eyes at the sight of Rivaille standing just to the side of the bike, helmet resting on the seat, head lowered and his eyes downcast. As badly as Eren wanted to cling to the last remnants of his anger, he just couldn't stay mad when Rivaille looked like that. He took a step forward so that he was looming over the man.

"What is it, Rivaille? What's going on?" He asked, his voice breaking a little at the sound of his name.

Rivaille looked up at him, and his usually stoic features looked oddly strained. His lips were pressed too tightly together, and his eyes were narrowed not in their usual exasperated manner, but more calculating. He leant back on the bike and took a deep breath, evidently having reached a decision.

"For a long time," he said quietly, pointedly looking over Eren's shoulder, "for about as long as I can remember really, I never had a family. There wasn't ever anyone there to look out for me."

Eren's teal eyes were huge. He hadn't been expecting anything like this, and Rivaille had never spoken about himself so openly.

"My father left when my mother was still pregnant with me, and she died when I was a few years old. Some random muggers tried to rob her on the street, she struggled, it got confused, she was stabbed. Apparently the paramedics were there too late to help her."

The younger man's heart clenched fiercely, and he couldn't stop himself from reaching out a hand to cup Rivaille's face. _Not yours too…_

Rivaille didn't flinch, but he didn't react any other way either.

"Until I was a teenager I was shunted around a bunch of foster homes. I always ran away so I didn't stay in any one place very long." Rivaille's face was oddly peaceful as he spoke, and Eren ran a thumb across his cheek as his eyes prickled with heat.

"I was on the street more often than I had a roof over my head. I inevitably fell in with the wrong group of people."

_It can't be… he can't be talking about the yakuza, can he? _Eren was horrified.

"I ran away from the foster agency for good when I turned thirteen and lived with those guys for a few years. I did a bunch of dirty work for them, stole some stuff, cleaned up after them, ran errands and other things of the sort. Took care of myself by taking up smoking, living off of booze and bread just like a proper delinquent should. Apparently young kids were ideal, as was their preference."

The almost dead look in his eyes made Eren's own flash with anger. He couldn't stop himself.

"They didn't… do _that, _did they? Not to a kid like you?" He whispered, fearful of the answer.

Rivaille's only response was to close his eyes and rest his head properly against Eren's hand. A rush of fury almost overcame Eren at the silent confirmation. The _thought _of some dirty old _criminal's _looking at Rivaille, let alone _touching _him awoke a bloodthirsty side of him which he had been unaware til now. He ground his teeth furiously and his shoulders shook with his efforts to contain himself as he silently willed Rivaille on.

"It got to the point that I became one of the most trusted of the bunch. The place we stayed at was filthy – it was like living in a pig sty – but I didn't know anything else and so I stayed. I ended up being one of the guys who would get money from people who owed it. I'm… not that tall, but I can be damn intimidating if I want." The corner of Rivaille's mouth tugged up slightly, and despite himself, Eren felt a faint grin on his lips. He could definitely attest to that.

"I was the best at it," Rivaille elaborated, "the groups strongest."

"I didn't get away from the mob until I was in my late twenties, but for some reason I found that I couldn't leave entirely. I've been moving around the general area a lot in the two years since, but it wasn't until recently that, well, that I got a visit from then again."

Eren's eyes widened and he bit down hard on his lip. Rivaille was still dealing with the yakuza. His heart sunk to the soles of his feet.

"The boss got back to me demanding money. I was set up with this lovely piece a few years back," he said matter-of-factly, gesturing to the bike he still leaned on. "Because I took off in a hurry a couple of months later, he thinks I owe him compensation. I don't have any money to pay him for it, and he refused to let me return it, so I've been out negotiating how to repay him. I'm not too keen on the boss' idea of repaying the debt though," he muttered darkly, finally opening his eyes to look Eren right in the face.

Eren felt another rush of anger flow through his body.

"That's _not _an option," he growled, moving his other hand up so he was holding Rivaille's face with both hands. The older man crossed his arms and _tch_'ed.

"There's not much I can do about it, you naïve brat. I don't have the money to leave the country, let alone get set up in another area. I can't just run away again – these guys are too well connected. It's been all I could do to stop them from paying me visits at the house itself."

"Eh?" Eren's eyes were wide. He removed his hands, and stepped back. Rivaille's lip curled and he looked away again.

"What did you expect? I wasn't about to let these goons get so close to you. That wouldn't be keeping you safe at all," he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. A choked noise made him look up, and Rivaille's eyes went huge at the sight before him.

Eren was standing a foot away, a hand over his mouth, with silent tears streaming down his face. His cheeks were flushed and his teal eyes had never looked so bright and vulnerable. He gazed at Rivaille with such a strange look of yearning and relief that it made Rivaille's knees weak.

"Y-you… have been trying to keep me safe this whole time?" He choked out between tears, his shoulders beginning to shake. Rivaille felt a surprised blush spread across his cheeks, and turned his head away.

"Well, yeah, of course I have. You stupid brat," he muttered, studiously avoiding Eren's watery gaze.

"I'm so happy," Eren laughed, blinking away his tears. Suddenly he was looming over his neighbour again, and Rivaille was forced to lean back. Without warning Eren was hugging him tight, tighter than he ever had before, one hand buried in his hair and the other snuggly wrapped around his waist to pull him closer.

After a brief pause, Rivaille let his arms sneak around Eren's back as well, his head resting on his chest.

"Shit-head," he mumbled, finally leaning up to capture Eren in a sudden kiss. The younger man was still for barely a moment, before he was returning the kiss passionately, furiously, desperately trying to convey his feelings through the movements of his lips.

They pulled apart for a brief moment, before Eren pulled Rivaille's face back to his own, not hesitating to slip his tongue into the elder's mouth. He moaned into the kiss, their tongue's sliding against each other's in slick, warm motions. The warmth spread through his body, and suddenly Rivaille was pulling him back until Eren was flush against him, pinning him to the bike, the kickstand doing a wonderful job of keeping them supported.

Wriggling to find a more comfortable position, Rivaille swung his right leg over the top of the bike until he was seated on it backward, Eren quickly following him until he was straddling the older man's lap. Rivaille pulled him down by the collar of the riding jacket and kissed him again, heedless of the strand of saliva which was dribbling down his chin. Eren grinned into the kiss – it never failed to amuse him how Rivaille seemed to forget his penchant for hygiene whenever they were doing this.

He teasingly leaned down and ran his tongue up Rivaille's chin to his mouth, licking up the wet trail there in the process. His neighbour suddenly frowned in disgust as he realised what he had done.

"You are revolting, Jaeger," he said darkly, but leaned back up for another kiss anyway. Eren smiled into the kiss for a second time, and the motion sent a jolt of need to Rivaille's crotch. He'd probably never admit it, but the kid had him hook, line and sinker.

"It's Eren when we're doing this, thanks," said kid grinned cheekily, before abruptly leaning over him so that he was forced to lean back against the handle bars.

"Ne, _Rivaille?" _Eren's breathy voice set Rivaille's loins on fire, and his hands moved of their own accord to unzip the jacket Eren was wearing. A pair of hands on his own stopped him in his tracks.

"First, I want to know. You were trying to keep me safe?"

Rivaille's guard immediately went up, and he nodded. "Yeah."

"So you _do _care about me?" asked, the hope in his voice almost painful. Rivaille nodded again, and hugged him tight.

_More than you could ever know, you stupid idiot._

"Rivaille," Eren murmured. He looked at him.

"Please stop going away. Please don't leave me again." The boy sounded so pathetically desperate that it tore at Rivaille's heart. He nodded for the third time, and suddenly Eren's hands were all over him, his mouth at his neck. Rivaille responded only by kissing him harder.

"Wait, where are we going to do it?" Eren panted as he broke away, sounding positively heart-broken. Rivaille raised an eyebrow in concession. The kid had a point.

"The ground?" Eren asked dubiously, leaning back to kiss him again. Rivaille smacked him across the back of the head without a second glance.

"It's already wet with dew – we'll catch colds. And there's no way in hell we're doing it on the gravel. You'd be picking it out of your ass for a week. You wouldn't even be able to shit."

Eren looked forlorn, and he rubbed against Rivaille impatiently. "The park bench then."

_He's like a dog. Exactly like a damned dog!_

Rivaille raised his other eyebrow. "You want splinters up there instead of gravel, brat? Not a chance."

"Then where?!" Eren whined, pressing against him more desperately now. It was becoming a downright struggle to ignore him. Rivaille sighed, not without a hint of disappointment of his own.

"We'll need to head back. Get your helmet back o-"

"I can't wait that long!" Eren cried, pawing at his shirt. "I want you now!"

Rivaille stilled and felt his pants tighten. _He wants me, _he thought in disbelief, his legs feeling weak. _He genuinely wants me. _He glanced back at the handlebars he still rested against and sighed.

_That damn dog-brat owes me big time for this._

With a quick lunge he sprung forward and forced Eren back until the younger man was lying on his back over the body of the bike. He leaned forward and over him, bracing his legs against the sides of the bike and kissing him hard.

Eren responded enthusiastically and grabbed at a fist-full of Rivaille's hair, pulling him down further. Their breath was hot on each other's faces, and Rivaille deftly unzipped Eren's jacket completely.

"Eh?" Eren sounded confused, his cheeks flushed with desire. "But… where?" he asked, sounding confused.

"Here," Rivaille growled, his hands getting underneath his shirt to pluck at the younger man's nipple mercilessly.

"Aah! H-here?" Eren panted, already grinding his hips against Rivaille's own in want. "Won't… ah, won't it get dirty?" He moaned around his words as Rivaille palmed his obvious erection.

"_Don't make me change my mind now Eren!" _Rivaille said furiously, pulling Eren back up by the collar and tugging his jacket off. As he pulled off his shirt, Eren worked quickly on the buttons of Rivaille's own, and soon it barely hung off his shoulders. Making a heady-headed decision, Rivaille hung Eren's shirt over the handlebars, and slipped the jacket back on, leaving it unzipped.

At the younger man's questioning gaze, he simply replied: "You'll catch a cold."

Eren kind of doubted it considering how hot he felt, but he didn't argue. He gently pushed Rivaille back until he was resting completely on the handlebars, and got into a position where he could easily bend over. He felt the rise of the bike push into his crotch, and he hissed at the feel of the cool metal through his jeans.

Eren leaned forward and took hold of the fly of Rivaille's dark jeans with his teeth, unzipping it with surprising dexterity. Rivaille raised his arms and hooked them around the handlebars, lifting himself off of the bike so Eren could shuck the denim off of his thighs. His boxers followed soon after until they were dangling around one ankle, forgotten. After quickly glancing up at Rivaille with a grin, Eren leaned down and took his erection in his mouth.

Rivaille grunted softly, unable to stop himself bucking into Eren's mouth. The brunet took it in stride, and responded by hollowing out his cheeks as he sucked on the head _hard._

Rivaille bit down of his left thumb, watching through hooded eyes as Eren worked on him. His groin was throbbing, pulsing under Eren's tongue and he leaned back, happy to let him do all the work for now.

_How does the kid do this to me? _He wondered through his clouded mind, cutting of a moan as Eren took him in further, his tongue sliding up and down his length. Rivaille fisted a hand in his hair, forcing Eren to keep his head right where it was.

The younger man pulled back, and let the cool night air hit Rivaille's glistening erection. The older man hissed, and tensed up as Eren _blew _on the tip of it curiously. It was cold, and jolting, and it made the feeling all the more intense when Eren lowered his head again to lick him from base to tip. Rivaille's eye twitched, and he had to bite his thumb again to stop himself from coming right down the boy's throat.

"Eren," he demanded hoarsely, "Eren, _look at me." _

The boy responded willingly, his teal eyes meeting Rivaille's dark ones at the exact moment he _swallowed him completely whole. _

Rivaille felt his heart pound wildly. It felt like heaven, but he wasn't going to last. Without warning he yanked Eren up by his hair and mashed their mouths together, their pants mixing in a wash of warm breath. Eren tried to undo his own pants, but Rivaille's hand shot down to prevent him from doing so, instead kneading Eren's hands into his own crotch relentlessly.

Eren let out a strangled moan, and Rivaille felt a particularly hot jolt to his loins at the noise.

"You… you're still such a tease," Eren moaned breathlessly, now holding Rivaille's hand at his crotch and pressing down on it relentlessly. Hit bit down on his lip, and looked up at Rivaille from under his lashes.

"S-stop teasing me…." Eren all but whispered, trying to lift his legs up to wrap around Rivaille's back. Like hell that was happening in this position.

Rivaille moved his hands to the collar of Eren's jacket, and kissed him hard to distract him as he pushed him back and down until his back conformed to the rise of the wheel. The lip of the seat must have dug into his back, but Eren already looked too far gone to notice as he bucked up into Rivaille's hands.

He took the opportunity to unbuckle the younger man's jeans, sliding a hand under his ass and mercilessly kneading him as he pulled the denim off with one hand. Eren raised his legs in a vulnerable 'v' position, relying on Rivaille almost entirely to stop himself from slipping off the back of the bike. His jeans were left to dangle off of one leg as Rivaille reached down and took Eren's now exposed erection in one hand, moving over it with long, slow strokes.

Eren all but _whimpered; _the noise made Rivaille smirk. He _loved _teasing the man like this. Keeping him waiting… it was exciting.

_And it shows, _he thought idly as he felt pre-cum leak out of his tip. He pulled Eren up with his free hand, and guided the younger man to wrap his hands around Rivaille's member, stroking and tugging at it in time with his own movements.

Rivaille grunted at the sight of Eren's red cheeks and screwed up eyes, tugging him forward until he was sitting on his thighs. The both of them now resting in the dip of the bike seat, Rivaille squeezed the bike tighter between his legs as he ground his and Eren's erections together, their hands working over each other in messy, hasty tandem.

"P… _please," _Eren moaned, turning his head away in embarrassment at having to beg. Rivaille nearly groaned, and his voice was low when he spoke.

"Prepare yourself then," he said, nearly grinning at Eren's grateful nod. The younger man immediately stuck three fingers into his mouth, sucking and licking between the digits in careful haste. He reached his hand down behind him, and as Rivaille leaned up to watch him over his shoulder, he pushed two fingers in to the third knuckle without hesitation. Unwittingly, Rivaille felt his hips buck at the sight. The kid was really desperate.

It took almost no time for Eren to push in a third finger, and he moaned against Rivaille's mouth as he obviously hit his prostate. Rivaille quickly wrapped his fingers around the base of his penis and squeezed firmly but gently, cutting Eren's imminent orgasm short. Eren's eyes opened, and glazed though they were, he fixed them on Rivaille, obviously annoyed.

"Fucking… tease!" He groaned as Rivaille lifted him up and guided him over his crotch. Eren's hands moved to Rivaille's shoulders, and he gripped him tightly, buzzing with anticipation.

"You love it," the older man muttered, before sitting Eren on his length, arms straining as he only pushed the tip into Eren's hole.

Eren sucked in a breath and bit his lip. "For… f-fuck, would you just, nnh, _just put it in already!" _He cried out, and Rivaille felt a smirk curl his lips as he felt his chest tighten with affection.

"As you wish," he said simply, and let Eren go.

Gravity did all the work, and Rivaille was buried to the hilt inside of Eren. The younger man gasped at the suddenness of it, and with a moan he leaned forward to capture Rivaille's lips in a needy kiss. His legs fumbled uselessly at the sides of the bike, toes barely touching the ground, as he desperately tried to wrap them around Rivaille's waist. Taking pity on him, Rivaille hooked them around his back and worked his hands under Eren's buttocks, lifting him up and impaling him on his shaft once more.

Eren groaned and scrabbled to find purchase on the bike so he could move himself, but short of kicking Rivaille in the face, there was nothing he could do.

The older man continued to bounce him up and down, and Eren moaned his name in a way that made Rivaille work faster, desperate to find his own release, but also to hear the brunet moan for him again and again.

But it was too slow, too hard even for Rivaille to manage. Without separating them, he stood up completely and tipped Eren back so he was once more lying over the bike. Rivaille reached a hand underneath the jacket and twisted at one of Eren's nipples as he began to thrust into him, harder and faster than he had been able to with Eren on top.

They had both been waiting so long, Rivaille has been teasing for far too long, and the sight of Eren struggling to touch him as Rivaille thrust into him was too much to contain. He felt himself building, and leaned down almost on top of Eren, only one leg supporting their weight, and he felt Eren's arousal throbbing madly on his stomach.

"I'm coming in, Eren," he all but whispered with one final thrust, hitting his prostate. Eren groaned with relief as he finally came between them, and the sight had Rivaille releasing as well, blind as he let himself be overcome by the intensity of his care and desire for the man beneath him.

As they rode out their orgasms, their breathing stilled, and Rivaille came to feel the deepest set exhaustion he could remember having ever experienced. His arms and legs ached from effort, and he found that he could hardly move. He sat there, breathing heavily for a minute, not reacting even when Eren sat up, not without some considerable effort of his own.

His cheeks still red, Eren reached out and grasped Rivaille's chin with one hand. He tilted the older man's head up and wasted no time in leaning down and kissing him again, deeply, appreciatively, dare he say it, lovingly.

_Thanks. _The message was unspoken.

_(Fucking tease) _was from the bite on his lip.

As Eren moved to climb off, Rivaille shot his arms out to stop him.

"Not on the bike," he managed.

_He sounds exhausted, _thought Eren with an affectionate grin. He leaned forward so as to stop the mess on their stomachs from leaking onto the bike. With a weary grunt, Rivaille awkwardly swung his right leg back over the left side of the bike, Eren clinging on for dear life. As Rivaille's feet touched down on the left side of the bike, Eren lowered his legs to support his own weight.

Still joined together, the two awkwardly waddled a few steps away from the bike before Rivaille finally pulled out. Eren felt his face heat up as warm liquid ran down his thighs, and he raised a hand to the back of his neck, chuckling as he avoided looking at Rivaille.

The man in question frowned a little, before punching Eren in the stomach. Eren blinked. It felt kinda like a feather had landed on him. He grinned.

"Tired, Rivaille?" he asked cheerfully. Rivaille grunted and turned away, his cheeks red.

"Cheeky brat. C'mon – it's cold out here."

Eren moved to him quickly, and hugged him from behind, happily resting his chin on Rivaille's head.

"Funny," he murmured, "I feel quite warm."

Rivaille blanched, but didn't move.

"We can work this out, Rivaille," Eren continued, still hugging his back tightly. "I want to help you, and keep you safe as well."

Rivaille felt his heart beating wildly, and almost felt ready for round two, save for the ache in his arms and legs. Almost reluctantly, he tilted his head back to kiss the boy again. Without a word he pulled away and located Eren's shirt, chucking it to him.

"Get yourself cleaned up," he muttered, refusing to let Eren see the blush on his cheeks.

Eren shook his head and started mopping at his legs. The grin faded from his face as his minded flitted back to Rivaille's admission to being affiliated with the yakuza. He felt a calm sense of purpose settle over him at the thought of the dead look in Rivaille's eyes, at the now obvious reason why Rivaille found it so difficult to open up. That he'd done so today meant more to Eren then he could say, and although it filled him with what could only be love, it also filled him with rage, rage that it was so hard.

As he looked up to the moon in the sky, he clenched his fist behind Rivaille's back as he came to a decision.

"Those fucking yakuza…" he muttered to himself, to quietly for Rivaille to hear. He cared for the man deeply. They'd known each other for just over two months, and yet somehow he was his family. His first family in years. He hated to see Rivaille so withdrawn. He didn't care that he was nine years his senior. He loved him. It didn't even matter if Rivaille loved him back – he'd do anything for him.

As Rivaille turned to look back at him with a vaguely quizzical gaze, Eren felt a furious, yet determined calm settle inside of him.

_The yakuza… no matter what it takes I'll erase their existence from this world! I'm going to kill them all! Not even a single one of them will be left!_


End file.
